Tragedia que trae Felicidad
by KataristikA
Summary: Por fin llegan a Konoha y Naruto tendra que conocer a parte de su familia...que le deparara el destino. 2 cap up!
1. Cambios de Verano

**Tragedia que trae Felicidad**

**I-"Cambios de Verano"**

Hola bella gente nn

Aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto que es mas largo que el otro. Espero que lo disfruten ya que tiene mucha gracia y cosas que nadie se espera…

**Aclaraciones: **Los diálogos iran de la siguiente manera

Entre "comillas" serán los pensamientos

Entre –guiones- serán normales

En MAYUSCULAS serán gritos

Entre (paréntesis) serán mis aclaraciones y comentarios

Lapsos de tiempo

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen son de KishimotoSama yo solo me los robo para hacer cosas como esta

Disfrútenlo

I-Cambios de Verano

By: KatarEChaN

En la bella ciudad de Tokyo los primeros indicios del verano ya se podían apreciar, un verano que seria el comienzo para el cambio de vida de una persona.

Los Uzumaki Vivian tranquilamente en los suburbios de Tokio, hace quince años habían tenido un hermoso hijo, de cabellos rubios y unos ojos que asimilaban al mismo azul del cielo, llamado Naruto, los tres, aunque no tenían mucho dinero, vivan juntos y felices una vida tranquila y sin preocupación.

El sol de la tarde se iba desvaneciendo dando paso a la bella luna que seria espectadora del suceso que ocurriría esa noche.

-volveremos tarde así que no nos esperes-decía un hombre joven de rubios cabellos

-Adiós Naruto-se despidió su madre una mujer joven y de rojizos cabellos dándole un beso en la frente-pórtate bien

-ya no soy un niño -reclamo-que les valla bien-fue lo ultimo que les digo antes de que se marcharan en su auto, al instante en que los perdió de vista entro y se preparo un ramen para ver una película pero al poco rato se durmió (n/a: non este detalle lo puse por que yo hago eso).

Pobre chico no se como será su reacción al enterrarse-escuchaba mientras despertaba podía ver la silueta de una mujer que le acariciaba el cabello

-nani...

-que bueno que despertaste naruto -le decía la mujer con una sonrisa que demostraba melancolía

-tía Stunadeobaachan que hace aquí -dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su querida tía

-etto...te tengo que dar una noticia pero antes quiero que te vallas a duchar y despiertes bien

-hai -dijo alegre el chico

**Una hora después !**

Se veía a los dos en la sala de la casa. Naruto estaba tan animoso como siempre mostrando su habitual sonrisa que irradiaba la felicidad de un niño pequeño

-bien Stunadeobaachan que querías decirmetebayo-dijo esbozando su sonrisa tan característica nn

-bueno...naruto no se como decirte esto pero...quiero que lo tomes con calma-decía la rubia mientras su semblante se volvía sombrío

-que cosa??

-mira anoche tus padres...fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico-al decir lo ultimo se le quebró la voz, el rubio no respondía estaba en estado de shock por la noticia, cuando por fin su mente logro procesar se largo a llorar amargamente murmurando cosas.

-como es posible…eso no es verdad-lloraba y lloraba a mares produciendo que la rubia se le ablandara el corazón, sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, por eso comprendía el gran dolor del rubio y lo consoló cual fuera su madre

-ya no llores mi pequeño…-decía apenada-veras que todo va a estar bien

-pe…pero-no pudo terminar ya que sus lagrimas ahogaron sus palabras

-desde ahora tendrás que irte a vivir a konoha con migo y tus primos

-Nani !!! O.o-salio levemente de su estado de shock para entrar en otro-...Pero si nunca los he vistotebayo TTTT-grito comenzando a sollozar nuevamente

-no tienes otra opción, además yo vivo cerca de ellos así que nos veremos a menudo

-Demo...por que no me puedo ir a vivir contigo...TTTT-pregunto rogándole a su tía

-Naruto...quedarte con ellos te hará un gran bien además si yo te lo pidiera por favor aceptarías-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-si es por usted...-vacilo un poco- acepto

-entonces esta decidido empieza a empacar tus cosas que en una semana mas partiremos

-hai...-desanimado pensando en que todo cambiaria desde ese día

Los funerales de sus padres se llevaron tres días después, se podían ver a muchas personas, pero eran todos amigos de sus padres ningún familiar había asistido a la ceremonia, cosa que enfureció al rubio y pregunto a su tía el por que de su ausencia

-faltaron dado que no alcanzaban a llegar

-y por que tu si llegaste o.O- naruto empezó a sospechar que algo muy extraño estaba pasando ahí

-etto…n.nUU es que yo estaba en la ciudad en esos momentos, había venido a visitarlos-respondió rápidamente la rubia mayor

-ok…-después del funeral regresaron a el departamento donde antes vivía la familia Uzumaki.

Todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas ya que habían vendido el departamento con la mayoría de los muebles, Naruto entro a su habitación, no era muy amplia pero era acogedora dentro había una maleta y una mochila con sus cosas, abrió el pequeño bolso encontrándose con sus cosas de mas valor. Eran fotografías la gran mayoría, pero también había cartas dedicadas a el de parte de sus padres, de sus amigos. También había algo muy especial en una cajita que trajo recuerdos al rubio quien no la abrió. Alguien toco la puerta

-Naruto puedo entrar…

-claro pasa-dejo entrar a su tía

-Naruto en un par de días nos vamos así que trata de arreglar todo para ese día

-ya tengo todo listotebayo…solo me falta despedirme de mis amigos

-que bien ya que en dos días nos vamos

-hai

Así pasaron los días restantes y se fueron de Tokio hacia la nueva vida del rubio, quien conocería a personas que jamás había conocido ni pensaba conocer.

_Continuara..._

Bueno que les pareció

Kisame: ¬¬ Horroroso y muy cursi, triste y corto-decía un chico que acababa de entrar en la habitación

KatarE: TTTT kisameonichan malo -le empezaba a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho al malo de su primo mayor

Kisame: que quieres que te diga KatareChan

KatarE: ¬¬ si no te gustas para que lo lees-le dijo corriéndolo a un lado

KatarE: después de esta DESAGRADABLE interrupción -mirada acecina a cierta personita- espero que ustedes les me den su opinión espero que les haya gustado les prometo que en el próximo cap abra mas risas y una que otra sorpresita y por supuesto mucho mas largo ¬¬ -al decir lo ultimo ve al chico que empezaba a revisar las carpetas de la extraña chica que estaba sentada a la computadora

"NO VER CONTENIDO YAOI"

Kisame: que es esto KatareChan UU

KatarE: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito tirándole la pantufla que tenia puesta-NO VEAS ESO-se veía al chico corriendo por toda la casa perseguido por una furiosa escritora de fanfics

KatarE: bueno antes de que comience la tortura les dejo aqui la primera parte de mi fic

Espero sus rewiers owo

Ja Ne


	2. Conociendo A La Familia

Notas capítulo:

Wenu wenu aquí estoy con la segunda parte de mi fic non espero que les guste y bueno esta parte es mas larga que la anterior (mirada de odio hacia un chico magullado en un rincón enjaulado) bueno les dejo la segunda parte

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla si no que sen de Kishimotosama (como si no lo supiesen ¬¬)

**Aclaraciones:** Los diálogos están entre -wii-

Los pensamientos están entre "wii"

Los gritos están en WII

Las acciones entre wii

Los susurros van en _wii_

Y mis comentarios están entre (wii)

Ahora si

* * *

II-Conociendo A La Familia

By: KatarE-ChaN

En la carretera se veía un auto deportivo rojo que iba a toda velocidad y con la música de "Queen" al máximo. En el se podían ver dos personas

-Stunade-obaachan ya hemos recorrido cuatro horas cuanto falta?

-ya falta poco no te preocupes-le respondía la mujer que tenia un pañuelo rojo amarrado en la cabeza y unos lentes oscuros (n/a: como en las películas non)

-por cierto que hacías en Tokio y como supiste lo del accidente -pregunto curioso llevándose las manos a la cabeza el rubio

-bueno...etto...mira hay esta Konoha -dijo cortando la pregunta señalando la gran fortaleza que tenia sus dos grandes puertas abiertas-listo para conocer a tus primos

-ha...hai" pero si no has respondido mi pregunta "-pensaba mientras se fijaba en todos los detalles de la aldea. Era muy diferente a Tokio este era...como decirlo...menos moderno…, así paso media hora desde que entraron, cuando aun divagaba por sus pensamientos se detuvieron en una gran casa que parecía una mansión

-aquí es-dijo al rubio-espérame aquí mientras toco el timbre nn-camino hacia la puertas mientras que el ojiazul se fijaba hasta en el mas mínimo detalle mientras pensaba "que grande es"

-que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando-el chico que abrió la puerta era alto, aparentemente de unos 25 años, con el pelo largo tomado en una coleta (¬)-tu debes ser Narutokun ¿eh?-al acercarse al rubio este noto las pronunciadas ojeras que en vez de vérsele mal lo hacían verle sexy (¬ hemorragia nasal)-que tal yo soy Itachi non

-O////O yo...encantado de conocerte n///n-respondió mostrando una sonrisa

-Kyaaaaaa-grito abrazando al rubio-eres tan kawaii ¬ Narutokun

-ya Itachi no lo traumes u.uUU-lo separo del ojiazul que estaba en shock ante el sorpresivo abrazo

-ven pasa nn -Stunade saco a Naruto del auto, pasándole las llaves al loco de su sobrino para que guardara el auto y sacara las cosas del rubio.

Esta lo condujo dentro donde salieron a una especie de patio hay Naruto quedo impresionado por la cantidad de personas que había, todos eran diferentes en cuanto a edades colores de cabellos y de ojos

-Bienvenido non -dijeron todos al unísono este gesto hizo sonrojar mas a Naruto que cuando vio a Itachi

-O////////////O ho...hola -trato de tapar su cara con su pelo pero en ese momento Itachi lo tomo de sus hombros y le susurro

-_ven te los presentare_-le salio una voz tan sensual que hizo quedar en shock a Naruto ya que no podía estar mas rojo de lo que estaba, al primer chico que lo llevaron era rubio y con el pelo largo

-Este es Deidara

-encantado de conocerte -Naruto no alcanzo a responder ya que lo arrastraron literalmente hacia el segundo chico, este era pelirrojo y con todos los bordes de sus ojos negros que el rubio no estaba seguro si eran ojeras o se pintaba tanto que parecía un mapache

-este es Gaara -el rubio intento esconderse de la mirada de su primo pero este se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo e empezó a inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo hasta que llego a unas extrañas marcas en su cara, el pelirrojo empezó a pasar sus dedos por ellas

-_Kitzune_...-susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara-por que tienes esas marcas??-exigió una respuesta con su penetrante mirada

-etto...son unas marcas de nacimiento n///n-sonrió. Ante tan sincera sonrisa Gaara se sonrojo

-¬///¬ pareces un Kitzune ¬

-non eso lo hace ver mas tierno-dijo una joven con el pelo tomado en dos tomates

-o///o arigato...etto...como te llamas n//n

-mi nombre es TenTen -le dijo la chica que tenia una bandeja con unas botellas de sake

-esas son de eroJiraya??-pregunto Itachi

-hai ¬¬-dijo con un deje de molestia

-bueno te acompañamos por que a cierto rubio le quiero presentar a TODOS -tomo a Naruto de los hombros y siguió a TenTen (n/a: no se que tiene Itachi por la afición de tomarle los hombros a naruchan u.u).

En un rincón se ve a tres personas, la primera tenia el pelo blanco muy largo y tenia como unas 20 botellitas de sake alrededor suyo, la otra persona era un joven muy atractivo que tenia una coleta alta y que tenia una cara de sueño que nada ni nadie le quitaba (n/a: se parece a mi en las clases de física non) el otro muchacho era de huesos anchos y tenia una bolsa de papas fritas.

-y así fue como hip me comenzaron a hip decir maestro de las ranas n//o//n

-"que relato mas aburrido es solo una perdida de tiempo"-pensaba el primer chico

-chop chop-el otro solamente seguía comiendo. En ese momento llego TenTen, Itachi y Naruto.

-Hola a todos...-saludo Itachi levantando la mano llamando la atención de las tres personas

-aquí tienes tu sake ¬¬

-graci... hip... as n//o//n

-¬¬

-non bueno chicos el es Naruto el hijo de Namikasesan -Itachi se corrió para que pudieran ver al ojiazul

-n//o//n esta muy hip kawaii es el digno hip hijo de Namikase y Kushina n/////o/////n

-mmm...yo soy Shikamaru...

-chop chop

-y el es Chouji-dijo Shikamaru señalando a su primo

-nn encantado

-ah...y ese viejo de aqui es Jiraya

-ok...nnUU

-WOW!!! Tu eres Narutokun verdad –grito impresionado un chico con un peinado muy raro y unas grandes cejas

-etto...ha...hai-dijo con un hilo de voz el aun asustado Naruto

-jajaja creo que asustaste a tu primo Lee-dijo un hombre igual que el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa en la cual salía un brillito que daría miedo a cualquiera

-hai otosan-dijo Lee levantando un brazo

-así me gusta de mi hijo-levanto su pulgar y lo extendió en forma de aceptación-demostremos nuestro fuego de la juventud!!!

-_ese es Gai y Lee_ -le susurro Itachi al oído del Kitzune.

En ese momento entro un hombre de aparentemente la misma edad de Gai pero este tenia el pelo plateado, su boca tapada y su ojo también tapado con una especio de parche

-ahh...suman suman por llegar tarde...es que unas chicas me detuvieron a preguntarme una dirección-comenzó a disculparse el peliplateado siendo interrumpido por un grito

-¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!! ¬¬- grito una hermosa mujer que estaba junto a un hombre que estaba fumando y un niño de unos 9 años

-okasan por que dices que tío Kakashisan es mentiroso?

-por que es verdad Konohamaru

-ok nn-Kakashi se acerco a ellos y les pregunto

-han visto a Iruka

-claro esta en la cocina ayudando a Sasuke-respondió el hombre

-arigato Azuma nos vemos pronto. Y en menos de lo que dices "amo el sasunaru" Kakashi desapareció tras una puerta.

-quienes eran esos Itachisan

-el que llego era Kakashi y los otros eran Azuma y Kurenai ellos dos son esposos desde hace unos 8 años y el pequeño Konohamaru es su hijo

-ok nn

-mejor siéntate y descansa un poco por que aun te falta por conocer mas primos non

-NANIIII pero si ya son muchos o.O y además no veo a nadie mas aquí TTTT

-los demás están ocupados creo que vendrán a verte mañana ya que es tu fiesta de bienvenida

-o.O como de bienvenida acaso esto no será mucho

-no cuando hacemos fiestas grandes nos juntamos todos junto con nuestros amigos non

-ya me imagino una fiestas aquí o.O

-por cierto aquí hace un par de semanas fue el cumpleaños de mi OtotoChan (n/a: esto lo puse para que se ubicaran un poco en el tiempo ya que como empecé este fic tarde no le pude hacer un tributo al cumple de Naru u.u) por lo que me han dicho pronto es tu cumpleaños no??

-ha...hai-en ese momento los ojos de Naruto perdieron su vida característica y se llenaron de tristeza al recordar un suceso de no hace mucho...

Flash Back Naruto

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa almorzando en ese momento Kushina comenzó a hablar

-Naruto en un tiempo mas es tu cumpleaños, te haré un gran pastel por tus 15 años nn

-tu madre tiene razón los 15 solo se cumplen una vez en la vida y lo tienes que pasar con las personas que mas ames-siguió Namikase

-pero por supuesto que las personas que mas amo son ustedes y son con las que mas me gustaría compartirlo-respondió Naruto abrazando a sus padres.

Fin Flash Back Naruto

En ese momento un chico unos cuantos años mayor le llevaba un plato con comida

-después de ese viaje tan largo debes tener hambre dobe- (n/a: quien será?? non)

-no me digas dobe -dijo Naruto moviendo sus brazos, en ese momento levanto su mirada y lo que vio hizo que se le parara el corazón.

La persona responsable de esto era un chico de nívea piel, el cabello negro como el azabache peinado como una cacatúa, tenia puesto un delantal de cocinero negro y era muy parecido a Itachi.

-a...ari...ariga...arigato o/////////////////o

- no hay de que usuratonkashi -Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar ya que su vista se nublo lo único que escuchaba eran voces desde lejos mientras su vista se oscurecía

-Narutokun estas bien-

-contesta-

-se ha desmallado traigan agua- Lo ultimo que el rubio escucho antes de caer en la oscuridad total fue la voz del chico que acababa de conocer

-Naruto por favor resiste

Después todo se volvió oscuridad

_Continuara…_

* * *

Se ve a Katare dando de comer a su nueva "mascota" 

KatarE: buenos querids lectores espero que les aya gustado el capitulo aunque todavía me parece un poco corto u.u. Bueno tal vez a la próxima tenga mas tiempo e inspiración para escribir mas, por que aquí va a ver una gran fiesta nn

Pero las interrogantes son:

1: Que le paso a Naruto??

Kisame: se desmayo baka-grito desde su jaula

KatarE: urasai eso ya lo se dobe solo lo estoy dejando para los lectores u.uUU

2: Por que Rayos Kakashi buscaba a Iruka???

3: Y que onda de que Sasuke es un Chef si nunca lo e visto cocinando

Kisame: pues insisto es tu fic y tu lo pusiste así B A K A

KatarE: creo que a cierta personita la e de tener que amordazar. Bueno espero que les haya gustado si quieren dejar una sugerencia, reclamos, críticas, ideas, peticiones o solamente su comentario cliqueen abajo y dejen un rewier non. Lo último aun no decido si ponerle o no Lemon a este fic, mi idea general era hacerlo Shonen-Ai pero quiero que ustedes me digan owo. Bueno espero sus Rewiers

Ja Ne


End file.
